peoples_aristocratic_statefandomcom-20200214-history
Economy of quottas
Economy of Quottas Importance of Economy is big as importance of our envrionment. Economy has great amont of effect on the social and material envrionment. Economy is all about material relations with each other. We do not need to question how much it affects society. It affects them enough that it creates classes! It makes people have different mentality. For example… Aristrocacy etc… One of the goals of our ideology is to create envrionement that will make people have a better, healthier, happier mentality. As such we came up with idea of qouttas economy. What we mean by qouttas economy? We mean that there will be no money, but rather simply put quottas, that will be used instead of money. How does this function? Every day ordinary employed citizens are given 1 – qoutta. This means that one qoutta means one day of ordinary work. System is simple. If you are unemployed you get 0.5 quotta a day, if you are employed and do any type of job you get 1 quotta per day, if you are “advanced worker” you get 2 quottas per day. Why? Why unemployed people should get any quottas at all? First we must adress the posibility that we can mistake some individuals as “unemployed”, maybe they are working on something that is not adressed as job but will benefit humanity in long run! 2nd reason is to give them ability to find a job, basically unemploment subsidies. 3rd Reason is even if person is not trying to find a job, they are still human beings, and instead of telling them of how failure they are, and how we are so great and giving them to eat, we must realise that this attitude towards them makes them be that way. We should instead encorage them – not force them, to find a job. In our ideology jobs are important for human happiness, end goal in our economy, is for all individuals to do job they love that makes them be happy with theyr life and that fulfills them. As such we will have upper hand in making those people work, as it will not just give them more “money”, but it will make them happy and fulfill them, and make them legitimate part of society. This way unemployed people will be far more motivated to get a job. Secound “class” is simply person who is employed. We have in meantime made a system of “bratstvas” – which means brotherhood in Serbian, with whom we gonna totally reform a workplace and economic organisation of a society as a whole. This will be introduced in later videos. Lets, continue, secound class can be everyone who is employed. Pretty simple, no complexities. Third class – class of advanced workers, are as its name says advanced workers. This means that they have some more unique and more responsible job in society than others. We can see this diffrence for example: Manager of Company, and ordinary company worker. Manager has far bigger responsibility and need to put more work in than ordinary company worker. Jobs that are “advanced” will be defined by a government, cause this separation can differ from workplace to workplace. Importance of having this classes is to have people see their envrionment change. IF everyone would have same income we would have problems with many people simply not working, cause non-working and working class would be put into same category, and economic parasites would become huge problem. This is avoided as much as possible in this simple class system. This class separation is important for society. Our class separation is enough small to not cause disunity in society, which is great problem in economy. Now we need to adress functioning of such a market. Its pretty easy and simple, everything will be same, except money would now be quottas with this system of ours. We will get better imagine of how whole market functions when we explain bratsvas, which are economic organization in our ideology. For now this would be enough. But why should we do any of this? Except for being integral part of our ideology, there are other reason that money is inferior to this system. First would be complexity of monetary system. I don’t think there is need to explain how complex economy is with all these speculations and other crap that is put in just so you get a bit more of cash. 2nd Is great class separation. And 3rd would be potential of monetary system to be abused. In fact classical economist Adam Smith said that in economy its important to be egoistic! This tells enough. 4th is that monetary economy is full of contradictions. Main thing in economy is overcoming material boundaries, instead economy contradicts this by making material goods as a reason for everything in essence. There are possibly other ones that I didn’t adressed, but this is just enough. Category:Economy